


How to tell you

by bcschauer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcschauer/pseuds/bcschauer
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	How to tell you

Shuichi paced back and forth by the window, biting his already short fingernails as he walked with no real rhyme or reason.

Today was the day he was going to ask his roommate to become his boyfriend. He didn't really know when exactly his brain had flicked that switch from a best friend into a blooming love interest, but in a way, he didn't regret it one bit.

Kokichi was an enigma in the fullest sense of the word. Constantly energetic, constantly pulling pranks, and above all, constantly making Shuichi question his sexuality.

He had felt drawn to the boy ever since he had walked into their dorm room all those months ago, purple eyes sparkling with excitement as he lugged several large checkered suitcases behind him. He had barely even put his things down before running over to Shuichi, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to his height, piercing purple eyes trailing along every inch of his face.

"You have beautiful eyes." Those were the first words Shuichi ever heard out of Kokichi's mouth. He could still remember that intense gaze, the way heat had rushed to his cheeks at their close proximity. Maybe Kokichi had had him wrapped around his finger from the very beginning.

In the 5 months since they'd first met, they became the best of friends, practically connected at the hip. Sure they both had other friend groups, but they both always found themselves drawn back to each other in the end, as if there were some magnetic force between the 2 of them, pulling them together.

It had always baffled Shuichi how he could've fallen so hard for his roommate. They were polar opposites of one another, a shy detective and a boisterous supreme leader, personalities clashing at every possible moment. Somehow though, their friendship came so easy to both of them, and it hadn't been long before Shuichi had realized just how much he wanted it to become more.

Suddenly that mouth that prattled off insult after insult suddenly looked so kissable, plump pink lips always shining with that subtle gloss Kokichi claimed he totally didn't steal from Miu. Those eyes that could be both hard and calculating yet sparkling with mischief, 2 soft purple galaxies Shuichi swore he could stare into for hours if the smaller boy would let him. Those pale, soft-looking hands, fingernails always painted with a fresh sparkly coat of polish courtesy of Rantaro, that looked like they would fit so perfectly in Shuichi's own if he could just muster up the courage to test it.

However, courage wasn't exactly Shuichi's strong suit. Anyone in the entirety of Hope's Peak Academy could tell you that fact. Despite ditching his hat about a month into his first year, he still had trouble even looking people in the eyes, much less spilling out his feelings to them! So he elected to just keep quiet. Surely these weird feelings would just dissipate like every other crush he's had right?

Wrong.

If anything they only got stronger with every day he spent with Kokichi. Every little jokingly flirtatious remark sending his brain into a frenzy. Every quick brush against each other sending sparks of electricity through his body. Kokichi occupied his mind so much that it inhibited every part of his life. Grades slipping because he couldn't stop staring at the precious way Kokichi's tongue stuck out slightly as he took notes in class. Sleepless nights spent tossing and turning in his bed wishing he could just hop over into Kokichi's and hold him in his arms. Entire conversations missed because he couldn't stop staring at the mesmerizing way Kokichi's lips moved when he talked, or how his eyes lit up when he talked about the topics that interested him.

He was in love, and he only fell deeper every day. It wasn't until he walked straight into a lamppost when he saw Kokichi playing with Gonta's butterflies in the courtyard one day, his smile lighting up the world in way Shuichi didn't think was possible, that his friends decided he was in desperate need of help.

Kaito and Maki told him every single trick they could think of for getting over a crush. Kaede and Rantaro dragged him along to numerous parties in the hopes he might find someone else to fall for. Their attempts were futile. Eventually, they had to all accept that there was only one solution to Shuichi's problem. The one solution he dreaded more than anything else in the world.

Confess.

So now here he was, pacing back and forth across their dorm for no rhyme or reason other than the hope it might keep him from spiraling into a panic before Kokichi returned from his class.

Shuichi paused his pacing to pull out his notecards from his back pocket. He knew Kaede warned him about having a script to follow, telling him it would sound too robotic and to just speak from the heart, but unfortunately that wasn't how his brain worked. Shuichi knew the second he looked into those sparkling violet eyes, he wouldn't be able to properly form words. Memorizing a set list of things to say would ensure he wouldn't mess it up.

He hoped.

He took a deep breath and shoved his notecards back into the pocket of his jeans. He stopped by the mirror hanging on the dorm walls, barely being able to see his face through the abundance of sticky notes with small doodles and childish notes his roommate had stuck on the reflective surface.

He ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time, and checked his phone again despite knowing there would be nothing there. Nervous energy coursed through his veins demanding that he do something, anything but think about how much of a disaster this would become if he messed up.

He was snapped out of his stupor by the small click of the lock, whipping around as the doorknob rattled and Kokichi stepped into the room. He was clearly exhausted, slight bags visible under his eyes where his concealer had started to wear off. His signature checkered scarf was slightly askew, coming loose after a long day of classes, showing just a hint of his sharp collarbones under milky white skin Shuichi would give anything to pepper soft kisses all over. The smaller boy stretched and yawned and Shuichi almost considered letting this wait another day so to let his roommate get some well needed rest.

That was of course until Kokichi realized he wasn't alone. Purple irises met gold and Kokichi perked up as if he had just drank 4 cups of coffee, eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree as he threw his things to the floor and ran towards his roommate.

"SHUUUUUUU!" He yelled, throwing himself into Shuichi's arms, the taller boy catching him with ease, wrapping his arms around Kokichi's lower back as the smaller boy snuggled into his chest like a kitten.

It had taken Shuichi a long time to get used to his roommate's constant need for affection. His parents and uncle had never been that touchy with him growing up, so Kokichi's displays of affection were disorienting to say the least. Shuichi had definitely learned to enjoy them over the months, loving the way Kokichi seemed to fit in his arms like a puzzle piece, as if they were destined for each other.

"Someone's excited to see me," he chuckled, almost forgetting his nerves as he drank in the warmth of the boy in his arms, fingers reaching up slightly to play with the hair at the nape of Kokichi's neck.

"You weren't in last bell Saihara-chan!" Kokichi responded, pulling away slightly to look up at Shuichi, fake tears starting to pool in his eyes. "You left me all alone with Miu-chan's whore ass! Waaahhhh!" The taller boy just chucked, more than used to Kokichi's fake tears.

"Sorry Kichi. I had a breakthrough on one of my cases and needed to get it all down on paper." He tore his gaze away from those sparkling eyes, nerves returning as he remembered the real reason he had taken last period off. "A-Also...I n-needed to prepare for something important."

The curious twinkle in Kokichi's eyes made Shuichi's heart skip a beat. The smaller boy hopped up and down on the balls of his feet, fists clenched in front of him in excitement.

"Ooooooooh Shumai was doing something seeecret?" He cooed. "Weeeellll what was it tell me Saihara-chan tell me tell me tell meeeee."

Shuichi felt like he was going to explode. How could a human being possibly be so adorable? That shiny purple hair, sticking out in random directions from where Kokichi played with it when he was focused. Those gorgeous purple eyes that sparkled like galaxies, and directly under them, a small sprinkle of faint freckles that were only visible when in close proximity. Those slightly chubby cheeks, tinted slightly pink, and those plump pink lips that Shuichi wanted so badly to capture in his own, to see if they were as soft as they looked.

Kokichi was too cute, and his mind was spinning. His planned words left him as if they had never been there in the first place. He could feel his face get hot and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he breathing became ragged. Kokichi’s smile disappeared and his eyes filled with concern for his friend.

“Hey hey Shuichi,” he reached up and touched the taller boy’s cheek. “Deep breaths Shumai. Take your time you’re okay. I’m here.”

Eventually his breathing evened out and he realized the position he was in. Kokichi’s hand was still cupping his cheek, the smaller boy looking at him with a soft smile full of fondness and love.

Shuichi didn’t even stop to think before he leaned down and captured Kokichi’s lips with his own. The smaller boy let out a squeak of surprise and Shuichi immediately pulled away as if Kokichi’s lips had burnt him.

“Oh my god Kokichi I’m so sorry!” He tried to explain. “Shit I should’ve asked I feel awful this isn’t how I wanted this to go at all!” He could feel tears building up in his eyes and tore his gaze away from his roommate, not wanting to see the soft pink tint of the smaller boy’s cheeks, his mouth hanging open like a gaping fish.

“I just...wanted to tell you how I felt about you that’s all I swear,” Shuichi could feel small tears escaping despite his struggles to hold them back. He tore his gaze away from the floor to look at the boy he loved. “I just...I like you a lot Kokichi. I have for a while now and I just wanted to tell you but I understand if you don’t feel the same we can just pretend this never happened and I’ll just leave you alo-”

He was cut off when Kokichi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to crash their lips together. Shuichi was shocked for a few seconds but eagerly reciprocated the kiss, a hand reaching up to card his fingers through soft purple locks. Kokichi’s lips were soft and tasted like artificial grape and Shuichi thought kissing him might just been his new favorite thing ever.

After what felt like an eternity, the 2 of them separated, resting their foreheads together as hands subconsciously intertwined at their sides.

“I like you too Shuichi,” Kokichi said, his voice slightly shaky and barely above a whisper as he let his true emotions flow out. “I have for months now. You’re just...the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You actually got to know me when nobody else did.”

“Then does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?”

“Of course Saihara-chan!” The smaller boy responded with a smile. “I would love nothing more.”


End file.
